TMNT Detective AU (Temp Title cuz i need ideas)
by Shiny Pebbles of Doom
Summary: Detective Rowan Howards and his sister, detective Elizabeth Howards are on the trail of a case. Several people have gone missing over the course of a year, and they want to find them. They don't, however, realize just what they are getting themselves into. (TMNT AU, woot woot!)
1. First Encounters

"We don't know what's happening folks but yet ANOTHER famous scientist has disappeared," The news reporter stated from inside the TV screen, "Popi Igneus is the third disappearance in the past two months."

"Rowan, we gotta go out again," A feminine voice echoed throughout the small apartment.

"Again? Beth don't tell me another one disappeared!" Rowan yelled back from another room.

"But then I'd be lying to you, and I don't want to do that…" She replied sarcastically as Rowan popped into the living room. Beth turned her attention back to the TV where the news reporters were still talking about the disappearances. He sat down next to her on the couch, and snatched the remote from her, pressing the red power button.

"Hey!" She whined, feebly trying to take back the remote. Rowan giggled before he chucked the remote across the room.

"Oops…"

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Beth grumbled, slouching back onto the couch, "In any case we have to go investigate the site."

"It's our day off!!"

"We don't have a defined working schedule, there isn't an excuse there."

"Fine…"

"Now we have to get ready, meet back here in five minutes, got it!"

"Yeap…"

"Or no cabbage for you."

"ON IT!"

"This is about where Popi was last spotted, right?" Rowan asked his sister as he examined the area.

"Yeah it was around here," she responded, taking a step back.

The duo spent the better part of half an hour looking for clues and details before they called it a day. Beth held a notepad of which held their findings in print. "None of this makes any sense," She complained, sitting down holding her head as she stared at the notes. "It's as if she just vanished!"

"It's strange, very strange," Rowan began stroking his semi-hairless chin. "We should head on back home now, and put our findings down somewhere we can examine them better."

"Agreed," Beth huffed, standing up and grabbing her brother. They headed down to where they parked, completely unaware of a strange figure in the shadows.

Upon arriving back home, the two went into their 'office' where they spent several hours going over the details. Soon enough, they fell asleep; leaning against each other dead to the world.

A small robot crawled out of Beth's coat pocket and towards a terminal in the room. It plugged itself into the computer drive and the monitor flickered to life. Several minutes passed before the bot unplugged itself and made for the nearest window, jumping out.

Instead of falling to the ground, it was plucked out of the sky with a sharp whirring noise.


	2. The Email

A loud ding brought the duo back into reality, and they groggily opened their eyes. Beth stumbled to the source of the noise; the computer.

"We got mail, Rowan… Get your lazy butt off the ground." She grumbled, opening the message.

Rowan stood on his feet and walked over to the computer more gracefully than his sister managed. "What is it?" He questioned, scanning over the email.

 **Hello Detectives,** **I assume you are wondering why I sent this to you. I am well aware of what you are doing and I wish to help. I am unable to do much to assist you other than give you information that you may find useful.** **Check warehouse number 15 on Bleakers Street. Passcode is 16695.** **-Anonymous Source**

 ** _Reply to this address if you have any questions - or require more information._**

"We should ask who this is…" Beth stated firmly.

"Relax, sis. This guy's on our side," Rowan replied, "Now let's go check out that warehouse!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, crossing her arms as she began to pace the room. "What if it's the person or people behind the disappearances!?" Beth was now waving her arms every which way.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, there's nothing to worry about. This person is on our side." Rowan answered, grabbing Beth's shoulders and steering her towards the door.

"I thought that was just a friendly suggestion," She giggled while they grabbed their things and left their apartment once more.

 **1563736658836**

"I think this is it… Yeah it is, warehouse number fifteen!" Rowan exclaimed as he dashed towards the lock. "So the guy wasn't bluffing, they do have an electronic lock. Gosh, I didn't know there were locks like these for garages or other doors."

"Yeah, yeah… The code is… 1, 6, 6, 9, 5. Did ya get that?"

"What do you think sis?" Rowan asked her cheekily as the large garage door began to slowly rise.

"That your breath stinks," Beth replied as she started towards the now completely open door.

"It doesn't smell that bad, right?"

"Come on!"

"Fine," Rowan finally ran after his sister.

Once inside, both of them shuddered. The warehouse was dark and dreary, illuminated only by a few dim lights close to the ceiling. Beth took out her phone and used it as a flashlight. Rowan did the same soon after, and they split up.

Rowan was 'busy' inspecting a stack of boxes when a yell from his sister echoed throughout the warehouse and startled him, and he backed into a different stack. They toppled over, spilling their contents all over the floor, but Rowan did not notice. He had started sprinting towards where he thought his sister was.

When he reached her location, it became evident why she had yelled. Integrated into the wall was a containment thing. Shattered glass lay scattered around it and there was a hole oozing strange liquid onto the concrete. It looked like something had broken out of it.

Beth recorded what they found in her notepad, and Rowan searched the scene. A few minutes into the search, a loud wail echoed throughout the warehouse, and a large hulking figure came into view. It was a giant monstrous ant.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rowan screeched and grabbed Beth, dragging her with him as he bolted away from it, "WHAT IS THAT THING!?!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S HUNGRY!" Beth yelled as it started catching up to them.

"NO KIDDING!" Rowan yelled back to her as he sped up.

 **152626733738**

 _Yay the second chapter! woooooo_


End file.
